All the Things She Said
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Sam was hurt, no pyshical, verbally, and it drives her insane until she finds herself crashing mirrors and useing mirrors shards to hurt herself. Will she get over the point and live normally again? Why don't you guys read adn figure out? Not SamxPaulina.


**_THIS IS NOT SAMXPAULINA. REPEAT. IS NOT SAMXPAULINA._**

Sam knew that the Casper High's most important dance was coming up soon, and she knew that there was a good chance that Danny would take her, but she still had a iffy feeling that he was going to ask someone else.

Sam was then greeted from one of the schools most popular girl's, Paulina. "Hello Sam, care to tell me where Danny is?"

Sam scoffed. "No, and If I did know where he was, it would still be a no."

"Oh," Paulina replied. "I was just looking for my date to the prom, you know, Danny?"

Sam looked at her. "What?" She was so shocked to hear that Danny would take Paulina, she could have sworn that Danny has have gotten over her.

"You heared me, freaky goth girl." Paulina said meanly, giving her a dark look. "Danny likes pretty girls like me and Star then freaky goth girls like you better."

Sam glared at her, she was so glad that it was the end of the day. "But.."

Paulina smirked at her. "And by the way, your ugly."

Sam wanted to punch Paulina so hard in the face, she was hurting her feelings, which no one has done before, so hardly. Before, Sam wouldn't care about so, she would laugh it off, but something was stopping her from doing so.

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**All the things she said **_

_**Running through my head **_

_**This is not enough**_

Sam sat on her bed trying not to cry after being told off by Paulina. Paulina had never affected Sam before and hurt her in this way, and she didn't know why. Maybe because it also involved Danny, which Sam knew her emotions were all messed up about when she was thinking, talking, or hearing about him.

The words that Paulina had said, had been repeating through Sam's mind, taunting her, killing her in the inside, wanting herself to disappear, or just wishing that what Paulina said, never happened.

_"I was just looking for my date to the prom, you know, Danny?"_

Sam though that Danny didn't like Paulina anymore, she thought that Danny liked someone else, or what she heared from Tucker, which was usually correct. But why would Danny still like her?

_"Freaky Goth Girl."_

It was said in such a harsh, mean tone, that it hurt Sam. Nothing, ever had hurt Sam like this before, nothing.

_"Danny likes pretty girls like me and Star,"_

In Sam's mind, Paulina and Star were ugly, one of the most ugliest things that Sam had ever seen before. So ugly _that..._

_"Then freaky Goth girls like you."_

Was Sam really freaky? She knew that she was a goth, and Danny accepted her for that, she knew that he didn't care about that.

_"And by the way,"_ Her voiced ringed through Sam's mind. _"you're ugly."_

San couldn't take it, she just couldn't. Before thinking, she got the nearest, breakable object, which a glass vase, and hucked it across the room, watching it shatter before he eyes. She then layed down on her bed and began to cry.

Sam then sat up and looked at the glass vase that had shattered once it hit the wall, she stood up and walked over to it. She couldn't let Paulina get to her like this, she had to stay strong.

**_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_**

**_But its driving me mad, going out of my head_**

Everyone at the dance was having a wonderful time, except for Sam, who had been stuck with Tucker and Jazz, who were often dancing away at the dance floor. Sam had tried to make herself happier, or some what happy, something like the normal Sam that everyone knew, but what ever she tried, nothing worked.

Sam even tried to pretend that Danny and Paulina weren't as a couple and he had been going with her as just friends, but nothing so simple, such easy, would work with Sam, her mind was driving her insane.

She even tried to forget the things Paulina said, watching Danny and Paulina dance, dance so closely, that the two of them were touching. So close that their noses were almost touching. It bothered Sam so much, so much that she wanted to snap Paulina in half and take her place.

Was this jealousy that was taking over Sam? Or was it just pure hated? Or was it her mind playing tricks with her?

Watching Danny and Paulina dance so closely, watching them do so many things that Sam wished that he would do with her. It was driving her mad, insane, wanting to kill Paulina in her place.

And finally, she broke.

Sam sprinted out of the gymnasium, out of the way of everyone, so no one could see her, and went into the girls bathroom. She looked in the mirror, looked at her reflection. Sam hated it, she knew that the words of Paulina were getting to her, she was indeed thinking that she looked ugly, so horrible that her looks could shatter a mirror.

Sam couldn't stand looking at the mirror any longer, so she trusted her fist forwards and smashed it against the mirror, watching it shatter with a serious look on her face. Some pieces of the mirror remained on the wall, they were shattered, and they reflected her image, some showed her image closer then others, and some just didn't show them at all.

Sam could't take it any longer, she couldn't stand living like an insane person any longer. She slid down from the wall, resting against the and began to cry.

**_All the things she said_**

**_All the things she said_**

**_All the things she said_**

She could still hear the words that Paulina had said, from days ago, still as loud and clear as before. She could hear the tone, the meanness, in Paulina's voice. She couldn't stand living, she wanted to die.

And even as she picked up a piece of shattered mirror, she could still hear the words from Paulina so crisp and clear. And Sam could even imagine, (because her mind was making her go insane) Paulina's reflection on the shattered piece of the mirror. And as she brung the sharp piece of the mirror closer to her arm, closer so she would make open wounds on her arm, blood began to drip from her from her hand, from holding that one single shard of mirror so long.

Sam heared someones voice that was traveling throughout the bathroom, calling her name. It was a girl, and it was Paulina's. Sam hated her voice, she wanted to kill her, wishing that she had never heared a voice like hers before.

"Freaky goth girl?! Where are you!"

Sam cringed her teeth, hoping that she wasn't going to enter the bathroom, with all hope, she was still wrong, nothing was going to stop Paulina from teasing her more then she had already had done. But netherless, Paulina had began to start to enter the bathroom, still calling fo freaky goth girl, Sam stood up with the piece of mirror behind her back.

When Paulena found her, she smirked at her. "Well here you are freaky goth girl."

Sam closed her eyes, wishing that Paulina would stop tempting her, temping her to kill her.

Paulina looked at the mirror, then at Sam. "What happened?" She asked in a weird, mean tone. "Was it to bright in her for you? Or was it too colorful?"

Sam growled at her, trying to warn her to go away, but she couldn't leave, Paulina would never leave when she could so easily tease Sam.

"Is growling part of being a goth?" Paulena asked as she walked up towards her.

Sam looked at her darkly, she couldn't hold back much longer. "Go. Now."

"Make me." Paulina replied. "Why should a freaky goth girl like you, get a guy like Danny?"

Sam couldn't help her self as the hand that held the glass shattered in her hand, making the glass shoot throughout her hand and Sam gasped in pain bringing her hand to look at, disgusting Paulina out. Sam, who was now grinning like a mad woman, walked closer to Paulina, and with the hand that was covered with blood, wiped it across her dress.

The white dress, which looked like it took hours to make.

Sam looked Paulina in the eyes. "_Bitch_."

Paulina screamed, at the top of her lungs, and sprinted out of the bathroom. Sam grinned and walked over to the shattered mirror and looked at herself, she looked crazy, weired, and ugly. Or to her knowledge.

People ran into the bathroom and she turned to see who it was. She saw Danny, Tucker, Jazz and Paulina all looking at her. At least everyone, Paulina was still a little scared.

Sam now looked at them with a madden look, like she didn't want to see them, especially Danny. With her mind set, and that no one was going to change it, she picked up another piece of mirror shard and brung it closer to her wrist.

"Sam! No!"

Sam looked up at Danny with an mad woman look. "Why would an ugly girl like me need to live?"

She slid it across her wrist.

Blood scattered everywhere and Danny made his way over to Sam, trying to make sure that she was still alive. "Some one call 911!"

**_Mother looking at me_**

**_Tell me what do you see?  
_**

**_Yes, I've lost my mind_**

Sam opened her eyes, only to see her mother's stern look. Sam couldn't tell if her mother was more worried, or more mad at her at this point. But she was surprised when she realized that Sam's eyes were opened and she was breathing almost normally.

"Samantha Manson, what in the world did you do?!"

Sam groaned as she herself, tried to remember. "Why do you care?"

"I've always cared about you," Her mom said. "But I don't understand why you nearly cut off your hand."

Sam looked at her hand, or wrist, which had allot of stitches keeping it together.

"If you would have gone just a centimeter deeper, you would have lost your hand, do you understand how horrible that would have been?"

Sam nodded. "Mom?"

Her mother looked at her. "What is it Samantha?"

"Do you think I'm ugly?"

**_Daddy looking at me _**

**_Will I ever be free?_**

**_Have I crossed the line?_**

Sam opened her eyes the next day to look at her father, who had the same look just like her mother.

"Samantha?" He asked calmly. "Are you ok?"

Sam nodded. "Peachy."

His face went all serious. "I can't believe you did that! You could have killed yourself! I am so mad at you!"

Sam looked at her hand, afraid. "Dad?"

He looked at her madly. "What?"

"Do you think I'll ever be able to leave the hospital?" Sam asked.

"Depends."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Your friends said you acted like a lunatic."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Have I crossed the line?"

**_All the things she said _**

**_All the things she said _**

**_Running through my head _**

**_Running through my head _**

**_Running through my head _**

Months pasted, and finally, to what Sam thought, the voices of Paulina that had been said to her, were gone.

Or that's what she hoped.

When she had finally been released from the hospital, she was greeted by her friends, and when she saw Paulina, those voices had came back to her head, back to haunt her once more.

But this time Sam knew something.

She knew that she could just ignore them, she didn't really have to care what Paulina said.

* * *

**_Was this any good? If so, please review nicely. If there are some mistakes made, flames are accepted. All the Things She Said is own by Tatu. Thanks for reading._**


End file.
